


Lessons in Love

by star_is_sad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Blood and Violence, Canon Gay Relationship, Coping, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Injury Recovery, M/M, Minor Injuries, Protective Ben Solo, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad
Summary: After being attacked and pushed out of his home town, Armitage Hux has to quickly get used to his new surroundings, including an especially handsome and kind drama teacher, Ben Solo.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Lessons in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick story, so sorry if it's a bit messy and has a few mistakes!

Armitage just wanted to get home. Work had been excruciatingly painful, as he had predicted with the events that had taken place. 

Hux should have known that dating in a bigoted town like this would have only eneded in disaster. At the age of 34, Armitage just wanted to be able to settle down. He wanted to be able to date and have a partner like the rest of his coworkers, yet many people seemed to disagree with him there. 

He’d gone on his first date in years, and not even an hour into it some kid had recognised him. It didn't take long for that information to travel around the school, and then back to parents. Hux had heard the complaints that had gone straight to the headmasters office, but it wasn't like they could just fire him, not if they didn't want a lawsuit on their hands. 

When Hux walked out of the school building and into the parking lot it was already dark. He’d stayed back late tonight, mostly to avoid students and parents while leaving, but to also mark some papers that were starting to pile up. Armitage fished into his pocket for his car keys, though he never got the chance to grab them as a hand grabbed at the back of his head, before slamming his face down into the metal of the car.

Hux let a cry of pain leave his mouth as he felt the crunch of his nose. Blood practically fell down his face like it was a waterfall, and he instinctively tried to move his hands to stop the flow. He was, however, unable to do so. Two very strong hands moved to Hux’s wrists, restraining them behind his back. 

Armitage tried to struggle against them, letting out grunts of frustration and pain, then another cry as he felt the zip tie tighten around his wrists. There was silence for a moment, but it was only brief before Hux was thrown backwards onto the hard concrete. The teacher tried his best to struggle away but was quickly stopped with a solid kick to the gut.

Hux coughed and gasped at the kick, trying to regain some composure after being winded. “P-please” Armitage managed to stutter out. He’d never been one to beg in his life, even when his father had been his cruelest, but right now Armitage was scared. 

He looked up from the floor, shaky breaths leaving his mouth as he saw the three figures above him. With the darkness it was hard to make out any features at all, but it was clear to see that two of them were holding heavy weapons, a baseball bat, maybe even a crowbar. Hux started shaking his head, trying to get away once more. 

It all seemed like a blur after that. He remembered being hauled up to his feet, one of them holding him up while the others beat him with their weapons. Then Hux was on the floor again, now with one of them on top of him, punching his already bloody face. It never seemed to end, and what he remembered in that moment as his mind began to grow fuzzy was that this could be how it ends. 

*

With a gasp, Hux awoke in bed to the sound of his alarm, hands clutching at the bed sheets. He panted, eyes wide with panic and skin covered in sweat. As he began to realise he was home and safe, his breathing levelled out and a shaky sigh left Hux’s mouth. Not again, the redhead thought to himself as he sat up in bed, running a hand through his hair. 

Armitage Hux liked to think of himself as a strong person. Not physically, per say, but mentally, definitely. He’d taken a lot of shit in his life, and ultimately he’d always come out the other side stronger. However, this time was different.

Forced to move, leave his friends and his home behind, that was hard for even the strongest of individuals. He’d been in his new apartment since the beginning of the new year now, and it had certainly taken some getting used to. 

It had been hard finding somewhere to move to at the last minute, and somewhere that would allow Hux to keep Millicent, his cat. So he assumed he should be counting his blessings that he’d actually found anywhere to live at all, thought Armitage didn't exactly feel blessed at this moment. 

It wasn't as if Hux could have stayed at his old school, not after what had happened. It would have been a danger to himself, as the school had told him, so it was either haul himself halfway across the country and transfer to a new school, or stop teaching all together. 

Up to this point, Hux had loved teaching. It was a rewarding job, one that Armitage never saw himself getting sick of. Though, Hux would be lying if he said he was excited to return to teaching. It seems in his long absence and recovery, his passion and motivation had dwindled, and if there weren't a paycheque waiting for him at the end of the month perhaps he wouldn't be doing what he is now.

That’s where Armitage’s mind was wondering this morning as he pulled himself out of bed and trudged to the bathroom for a shower, needing to wash away the memories of that bad dream. They weren't even dreams at this point, more just reciting traumatic memories. The teacher flinched as he turned on the shower, grumbling as only cold water was produced.

Yet another thing he’d have to complain about to his landlord.

As he stepped into the freezing shower, Hux could feel those first day nerves again, similar to how he had when he first started teaching at his old school. 

Armitage looked back fondly at that memory now. Fresh faced and straight out of university, he’d known this was the career he wanted and jumped straight into it. Now, almost ten years later, and he was almost dreading going back. What had his life become?

Hux sighed once more, turning off the shower and stepped out onto the cold tiles. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist before lugging himself over to his wardrobe.

He hadn't worn a suit since the incident last year, and putting one on now felt strange. The teacher slipped on his trousers, pulling on his shirt after, being mindful of the bruising which still surrounded his rib cage. Even after three months he still felt the physical pain of what happened. 

As Hux finished buttoning up his blazer, he looked back at his reflection in the mirror. This was the first time he looked like his put together self in three long months. He’d spent most of his days in comfortable clothes, joggers, loose t-shirts, just allowing himself time to recover, but Hux couldn't deny he felt like someone else.

Armitage looked down, a weak smile coming to his face as he felt Millicent by his feet. At least someone had stuck by him this whole time. That was unfair, he knew Phasma still very much cared about him, it wasn't as if she could just pack up everything and leave too, and Hux wouldn't ask that of her. She’d call him every now and again, and it was pleasant to be able to talk to a friend still. 

As Armitage began to walk to the kitchen, Millicent eagerly followed him, knowing it was time for her to be fed. Hux prepared the bowl of cat food in the tight space which was supposed to be the area for preparing food, though it wasn't as if many of the appliances actually worked. 

Hux finally placed the bowl onto the floor and watched as his cat quickly started eating. He smiled fondly at her once more before picking up his bag off of the counter. He needed to get going. Armitage didn't have a lesson the first period, but he did have a tour of the school scheduled by another member of staff. 

It’d be a good opportunity to get his bearings around the new school, and also have a chance to get to know one of his new co-workers. Armitage hadn't really ever been one for making friends with co-workers, it wasn't really done at his old school. Everyone knew each other, but they never went out for work drinks or anything like that, other than himself and Phasma. 

There was an up-tight and professional air about the previous school, one that Armitage had adapted to well, and he wasn’t sure how this new school would differ from that. Honestly, Hux didn't think he’d be able to survive in a school without discipline anymore. He was hardly in the right headspace, nor did he have the confidence anymore to be the strict teacher he once was, he just prayed that the students he did have were pleasant enough. 

With a final look at Millicent, he headed out the door of his apartment and down to his car, ready for the first school day. 

Luckily for Armitage, the school was only a short drive away from his apartment. It was nice that there was an upside to his situation for a change. 

As he pulled up to the parking lot, he felt his nerves kick in once more. Hux could see other teachers' cars parked, students already beginning to arrive for the school day, and all at once the memories began to flood back once more. Armitage hadn't been sure how he’d react being in a school once more, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t off putting. 

Hux continued to remind himself that this isn't where it happened, that people were more accepting this side of the country, though he wasn't sure how accurate that statement was. 

With a deep breath to settle his nerves, Armitage picked up his bag from the passenger seat and got out of his car, looking around the parking lot almost out of instinct, despite it being daylight. There was no one around him thankfully, and the teacher shrugged his bag over his shoulder before heading inside of the school. 

When he’d talked to the head of this new school over the phone she’d seemed very pleasant, almost kind. Armitage shouldn't be surprised that some heads could be kind, though he hadn’t exactly had good experiences with them. The head at his old school, Snoke, practically jumped at the opportunity to get rid of Hux after finding out about his sexuality.

Of course Snoke had hid that well, not making a move to get rid of him till after the attack had happened, just to say they were transferring him out of fear for his safety. Hux would have called him out on his bullshit if it wasn't also a concern for himself. Hux wouldn't have felt safe teaching there anymore, it was clear he wasn't welcomed by parents or teachers alike. 

Yet, this new head, Leia Organa, she’d been so kind and understanding over the phone. Of course she’d been informed about Hux’s situation, and she’d told him that her school had a no-tolerance policy for discrimination, which had been very refreshing for him to hear. 

Leia had also told him that one of their teachers would happily show him around the first day. Ben Solo, described as tall, long black hair, hard to miss, that was who Hux was looking for as he walked into the school. Students were hanging around the corridors, talking to one another, discussing what they had been up to over the holidays. 

Thinking of the holidays himself left a pang of sadness in Hux’s chest. Ever since November, Armitage had been trying to recover from his injuries. Just before Christmas he had moved to a new apartment, so he spent the majority of time on his own. And that wasn't a problem up until recently, Armitage had been content with his own company, but now he found himself longing for companionship more and more. 

Hux shook those sad thoughts from his head, frowning as he looked around for the man who had been described to him. He didn't see anyone that looked like a teacher, just students, and a man who resembled a parent with what he was wearing. 

Although, he was awfully tall, and had long dark hair. Would a teacher really turn up to school dressed in a hoodie and jeans? It was way too casual for Armitage’s tastes, though it seemed he had his own questions answered for him when the other man's dark eyes looked over his way and a pleasant smile followed. 

The eyes and smile were almost enough to take Hux’s breath away, that was for damn sure. If this really was Ben Solo, Hux wasn't sure how he was supposed to teach with the other man looking like that being around. 

He quickly shook those thoughts from his head as the taller man approached him, a smile still on his face.

“You must be the new English teacher?” The man asked, Armitage straight away taking note of the others' deep voice. The redhead nodded quickly, holding his hand out for the other to shake.

“Armitage Hux. You must be Mr Solo?” He replied, smiling back himself. The other man almost seemed taken aback by all the formalities, but he shook Hux’s hand nonetheless. 

“Ben is fine.” He replied, Hux’s professional manner certainly did not go unnoticed, nor did Ben’s laid back attitude by Armitage either. Hux was almost shocked that Leia would send out a teacher who dressed like this to greet him, but that was the old Armitage thinking. 

“Very well, Ben.” Armitage spoke with a warm smile, hand going back to his bag once the shake was over. “I was informed you’d be showing me around before my first class today?” He asked, tone polite. Hux had always been professional with co-workers, it didn't matter how long he’d known them for. The only reason he’d been friends with Phasma was because they’d been to university together. 

Ben nodded, gesturing for the other man to follow him. “Sure am, follow me.” He said before leading Hux down the hall. The red head walked at Ben’s side, looking around to the students that stood beside lockers. They seemed to look to him too, seemingly studying him as he was the new teacher. 

“How long have you been teaching?” Ben asked curiously, glancing over to the man beside him. Armitage hadn't been expecting the other man to ask him questions, though he would happily oblige to answer them. 

“Around ten years now.” He responded, looking back to Ben himself. “I’ve been teaching since I left university, it’s really the only job I've ever had except the few odd jobs throughout studying to keep me on my feet.” Hux spoke with a fond smile at the memories. 

“Ten years?” Ben asked with a surprised tone, a wider smile coming to his face. “Wow, that’s impressive. You must really love your job.” He continued, Armitage’s smile only faltering a moment as Ben mentioned how he must love his job. Hux almost felt guilty about how he felt about teaching now. He felt guilty that he was practically forcing himself into work, though he reminded himself this is what needed to be done if he wanted to keep his head above water. 

“Yes, well it’s always been the career for me.” Armitage spoke, though it felt disingenuous to say now. Hux quickly steered the conversation away from himself then. “What about yourself? How long have you been a teacher?” He asked.

“I’ve been teaching in the drama department about two years.” Ben replied with a smile. Ah, that would indeed suggest why Ben was more underdressed than most teachers he knew. From what he recalled of the very little he saw of his old drama department, things were not as strict as they had been in his own department. 

“At this school I assume?” Armitage asked and Ben nodded gently in reply. “How is it here? Not a lot of trouble I hope?” Hux asked, half jokingly, but also wanting to get a taste of what he was up against. Ben released a small chuckle at the question, one that had Hux’s heart skipping a beat.

“Just like any school you get the odd trouble makers. Once you learn how to deal with them, most students are very pleasant and teaching here really is a joy.” Ben spoke genuinely. Hearing Ben speak so highly of the school did put some of Hux’s nerves to rest, perhaps things wouldn't be so bad. 

As the two men continued to walk, Ben started to talk him through the different locations in school. Armitage had to admit, he found Ben rather appealing. He was a good looking man, that was for sure, but not only that, he found the man to be kind. Hux didn't feel as though Ben was talking to him out of politeness, but because he had a genuine interest to get to know him, and that was refreshing.

The first bell then rang, and students began to move through the halls to their first period lessons. Hux assumed that Ben wasn't teaching first period as Leia had told him the other member of staff would continue to show him around and help him settle in. As the students cleared out, Ben led Armitage down the now quiet hall and to the teachers lounge. 

“Here is where you can spend breaks and lunch. If you want I’d be happy to introduce you to other members of staff later?” The taller man asked to Hux’s surprise. “I know what it’s like to be the new guy, and it certainly helps getting to know everyone around you. I promise, we have some great teachers here who will make you feel welcomed in no time.”

Armitage listened to Ben with a look of surprise on his face. This was certainly new for him. There was no such camaraderie at his old school between members of staff, mostly everyone kept to themselves, and he was left somewhat speechless for a moment. 

“That.. That sounds rather nice.” Armitage replied honestly after a moment of hesitance, looking back up to Ben then. The other man seemed to smile more with Hux’s answer, happy to hear the redhead was willing to get to know the others at the school. 

Hux thought it’d be best to try and make some friends here, even if he wasn't sure how to. He wasn't one for pleasantries and small talk, though he supposed that’s what most teachers did with one another. 

“Great!” Ben spoke happily, a crooked grin coming to his face, one that made Hux’s breath catch in his throat. Curse this oddly attractive man, Armitage thought to himself. “I’ll introduce you at break.” Ben continued as he led Hux out of the lounge and into the English department. 

Hux would have his own classroom to teach in, one he’d be able to make his own for the students to come and go. When they came to his designated room, Ben opened the door and stepped aside for Hux to enter first. Armitage thanked him with a smile before entering, looking around the room. 

It was certainly smaller than his previous classroom had been. Less space and a little more run down, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be able to do his job well. He didn't let any doubt slip onto his face, and smiled at Ben once more.

“This is great, thank you for showing me around.” He spoke gently to the other man, walking over to the desk at the front of the room. He placed his bag down onto the chair and looked out to the tables and chairs in front of him. Soon this room would be full of students and he’d have to teach once more. It’d been so long since he’d last done this and he felt those nerves and doubts creeping back into his head. 

Almost like Ben had sensed something was wrong, Hux felt a warm hand now on his arm, one that made his head snap to look at his side where Ben was now standing. 

“Hey, I know new schools can be pretty daunting, but if you need anything just let me know, alright?” The taller man asked with a gentler tone now. It made Armitage’s heart beat faster in his chest at having this man at such a close proximity, but he managed a nod of his head. 

“Yes, thank you, Ben.” Armitage spoke quietly now, eyes looking back to Ben's brown ones for a moment before he averted his gaze quickly. “Your hospitality has been very welcoming, but I should be getting prepared for my first lesson now. Thank you again.” Hux hurriedly spoke, feeling the slightest blush on his cheeks.

Ben nodded, watching the redhead at his desk for a moment, admiring him almost.

“Alright, Armitage.” He spoke smoothly, “I’ll see you at break. Have a good morning.” The dark haired man continued before leaving Hux to his own devices. 

A sigh left Armitage's mouth as he was finally alone. Of course, the first teacher he’d meet would be unbearably attractive, like he didn't have enough distractions as it was. He ran a hand through his hair before looking around once more. Time to get prepared for his first class. 

-

Hux’s first few weeks at his new school were not perfect, but were manageable. Ben had introduced him around to the other members of staff, and that had certainly helped him fit in more. Armitage felt comfortable talking to the other teachers, though he may not call them friends yet, they were pleasant with one another. 

Ben on the other hand was getting close with him, Hux noticed. The man seemed to always be there, everyday no matter where he was, and Hux didn't mind that. At break, he’d always be in the teacher’s lounge, ready to have a conversation. Or after school if Hux had stayed behind to grade papers, Ben would be there bringing him a fresh cup of coffee. 

Hux wasn’t sure what he’d done to earn such friendship, but it was nice. 

Yet, Ben had been right in saying this school did have its fair share of trouble causers, some of which were present in Hux’s class on a daily basis. They seemed to take enjoyment out of making Hux’s life a misery, and perhaps if Armitage had the passion he once did for teaching, he would have dealt with the situation with a firmer hand. 

However, now Armitage barley had the motivation to get to work, let alone reprimand students for misbehaving. He let a lot of things slide in his class, things he never would have tolerated before, mostly because he didn't have the energy to care. 

As one of his English lessons ended, Hux stood in front of the desk, reminding his students homework was due on Monday. The students did not seem to take any notice as they flooded out of the room. A group of boys smirked to one another as one of them knocked the pile of books off of the teachers desk and onto the floor and laughed as they left.

Hux sighed once they were gone, rubbing a hand over his tired face. Thank God it was finally the weekend. 

With a grunt and a hand holding his still bruised ribs, Armitage slowly bent down and began picking up the books which had been pushed over. The man tried to keep the pain off of his face, despite being alone, or so he thought.

“Hey, Armitage.” Hux heard the deep voice speak from the door. He lifted his head to see the tall man stood there, a small smile on his face. 

“Hello, Ben.” Armitage replied, picking up the final books before standing once more, a painful grimace coming to his face for a moment. Ben picked up on it but chose not to say anything.

“Excited for tonight?” The long haired man asked, watching as Hux placed the pile of books back into his desk. A frown came to Hux’s face for a moment in confusion, not knowing what Ben was referring to, before a look of realisation washed over.

“Staff drinks were tonight?” He asked, having completely forgotten. Ben couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for the other man. He was clearly worked off of his feet, looked tired, and was definitely battling some kind of pain. Ben took a couple steps closer to the other man, giving him a sympathetic smile. 

“It’s alright, if you’ve made other plans I’ll think of something to tell the guys.” Ben said to him, Hux shaking his head in response.

“No, no, it’s alright. I still want to come, I just completely forgot.” Armitage spoke before taking a deep breath, gaining back some composure. “I will be there, I promise.” He said, forcing a smile to his face now. Hux wasn't going to miss the first opportunity he got to spend time with other members of staff outside of school. This was very new to him, but he wanted to be able to come out of his shell more. 

Ben seemed very happy at this response, smiling back to Armitage wider now. “Great! I’ll see you there.” He spoke, going to leave before stopping at the door. “7pm, just in case you forgot.” He spoke with a small chuckle, Armitage rolling his eyes in response, though a fond smile came to his face as the man left. 

-

Armitage had got a taxi to the bar they had planned to meet up at, knowing people would be drinking, even if he wouldn't be himself. As he entered, people were already sitting together and drinking, including a group of teachers and Ben. Armitage smiled as he saw the group, feeling slightly nervous, but as Ben spotted him and waved him over, those nerves seemed to vanish. 

Hux approached the group, smiling at them all as they greeted him. It felt nice to be wanted, to feel welcomed into this new group. One of the teachers, Poe, pulled him up a chair from another table, putting it next to Bens. Ben smiled at him before getting up with his empty glass.

“What can I get you, Hux?” The tall man asked to Armitage's surprise. He was more than happy to pay for his own drinks, and he planned on doing so a bit more low profile than this. He had no plans on drinking alcohol, but now everyone would know.

“Just a lemonade is fine, thank you.” He told Ben with a shy smile, expecting some kind of comment or jab from someone, but nothing was said other than Ben saying ‘Alright” and proceeding to get the drinks. Armitage watched for a moment as Ben headed to the bar before he was brought into the conversation with the rest of the teachers.

Hux spoke with them, a relaxed smile on his face. This was nice, very nice. It really did feel like he had friends around him for the first time in a long time and it made him feel good, happy even. Ben returned, handing the redhead his drink before getting in on the conversation also. 

The group laughed together, different teachers telling stories and poking fun at one another but in a friendly manner. They were all very close, that was clear to see, and Armitage hoped with time he could be this close with them. Perhaps friendship didn't have to be something foreign to him forever. 

“What about you, Hux?” Armitage heard, making him look up from his glass that he’d been staring at. “You have a partner? Family?” Finn asked him. The question caught him somewhat off guard but Hux recovered quickly by shaking his head. 

“I’m afraid not. It’s just me and my cat at the moment.” Hux says with a small smile, taking a sip of his drink after. Ben seemed to perk up at that, looking back to the redhead.

“You have a cat?” He asked, eyes wide with hope of seeing the animal. Hux looked back to him and smiled, noticing how excited Ben seemed in that moment. 

“I’ve got photos if you’d like to see her?” Hux asked and chuckled at how quickly Ben had nodded. That quickly led into Hux showing photos of his cat to the rest of the group with resounding ‘awws’. Armitage was thankful that he had distracted away from the talk of relationships and family, it being a touching subject as of lately. 

Once his drink was empty and he needed a top up, Hux got up from his seat and headed up to the bar, not noticing that Ben had followed till the taller man was by his side. 

“You sure I can’t get you a drink?” Ben asked with a warm smile, one that made Hux’s cheeks blush slight. The english teacher averted his gaze for a moment, shaking his head gently.

“I really shouldn't.” Hux spoke at first, not sure how open he wanted to be with Ben, but finally came out with it. “I’m on painkillers and they don't really mix well with alcohol.” He admitted before sheepishly looking back to the other man. Ben didn't seem all that bothered at all by Armitage telling him this and he nodded gently, giving Hux his signature smile once more. The man didn't pry or ask to know more, which Hux was grateful for. 

“That’s alright.” Ben spoke softly. “Can I at least get you another lemonade?” He asked with a grin to which Hux chuckled and nodded gently. Ben was a kind man, one that Armitage had definitely formulated a fondness towards. 

Perhaps if what happened to him those months ago had not happened he would have been more eager to ask Ben out on a date. Although, if he hadn't been attacked he wouldn't have moved here in the first place.

Armitage wasn't sure he was ready to date right now, especially in public with what happened last time. Things seemed to be more accepted here, yet Hux wasn't sure he was willing to take the chance. He still had nightmares, he was still injured, and he was still recovering.

Maybe one day he could finally move on, and hopefully that’d be with Ben. 

-

Only a week had passed and Ben was in Hux’s classroom once more.

The redhead sat at his desk, a few hours after the school bell had rang, marking papers. The teacher's blazer was draped over the back of his chair, the man's sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to his elbows, and his hair was slightly disheveled. Reading glasses sat on Hux’s face, his shoulders tense from the stress he’d been handling over the past few days.

He hadn't heard Ben walk in, nor did he hear the man walk behind him. Suddenly he felt two heavy hands on his shoulders, it startlingly Hux enough that he dropped the pen he was using before turning around quickly. 

In that moment all Hux could think about was being back in that parking lot, those people coming up behind him, attacking him. Hux hadn't realised how panicked and out of it he’d been still Ben was crouched down in front of him, trying to get him to calm down.

“Woah, Armitage. It’s just me, you’re alright.” The man's calm voice spoke, and Hux nodded, letting out a shaky breath.

“I-I’m sorry. You just startled me.” Hux spoke, running a hand through his hair to try and tuck back some of the loose strands. Ben seemed like he wanted to say something else but kept his mouth shut as he stood back up. Hux turned back around in his chair, picking up his pen once more.

“Did you need something?” Armitage asked Ben, trying to calm his still rapidly beating heart. He looked up to Ben from his seat, the other smiling once more.

“Yeah, actually. I wanted to know if you wanted to come and have a drink at my place, tonight?” Ben finally asked after a moment of hesitation. “You certainly seem like you need a break.” He continued. Hux was surprised by the offer, and felt his cheeks heat slightly. 

“Just you and me?” Armitage found himself asking, placing down his pen once more. Ben nodded with a sheepish smile as Hux asked that. It seemed as though the taller man was nervous himself asking this, and Armitage felt his heart skip a beat as he accepted.

“I would love to.” The red head replied with his own smile. “Give me a few minutes to pack up and we can go, alright?” He asked and Ben nodded quickly with a large grin. Clearly the other man was thrilled that Hux had accepted. 

Hux began to pack up his things, placing the unmarked papers into his bag for later, and then began to roll his sleeves back down. Ben couldn't help but think how attractive Armitage looked a bit more disheveled. And those reading glasses, no one had any right to be so attractive and nerdy at the same time. 

Hux picked up his blazer and slipped it on, only then taking off the reading glasses and placed them back into his pocket. Once he was ready, the English teacher looked back to Ben with a smile. 

“Shall we get going?” He asked softly, Ben stepping aside for Hux to lead the way.

“Of course.” The man replied before the two of them began walking together. Hux felt a nervousness in his gut. Was he really about to go back to Ben’s place and have drinks with him, just the two of them? Surely this was just a thing that friends did. Of course he and Phasma used to do a similar thing all the time, the only difference was he didn't have a crush on her. 

Once they got out into the carpark, Armitage watched as Ben approached his motorbike. He’d seen Ben ride off many days on his bike, and he certainly looked attractive doing it. Hux only noticed he was staring when Ben looked back to him. 

“You can follow me in your car if you want? I’ll drive slow just so you can keep up.” Ben spoke with a teasing grin. A small chuckle left Hux’s mouth as he shook his head. 

“Alright, I’ll see you there.” He spoke fondly before getting into his car. Hux let out a small sigh as was alone once more. He was really doing this. He was going to have a nice evening with just himself and Ben. Perhaps he’d finally be able to tell the other man how he felt, perhaps Ben may even feel the same way about him, that was only something Armitage could wish for. 

As he drove, his eyes remained firmly on Ben on his bike. This man had no idea how much influence he’d had over Hux these past few weeks. Without him, Hux wasn't sure he’d have survived even the first few days at this school.

When Ben came to a stop outside a block of apartments, Armitage parked his car nearby. Once he got out, he looked over to Ben, taking in how his hair blew in the breeze once he removed his helmet. The man never failed to make Hux’s heart beat a bit faster. 

Hux walked alongside Ben as the man led him through the hall. This was a far nicer place than where Hux was living, that was for damn sure. Armitage couldn’t help the small pang of jealousy he felt toward the other man for having such a nice place to call his own. 

Once they got to Ben’s apartment, he watched as the taller man fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. 

“After you.” Ben spoke with a polite smile, letting Hux enter. Armitage slowly walked inside, looking around with curiosity. Hux wasn't sure what he expected from Ben’s apartment, but this wasn't it. It was homely and modest for sure, but certainly well looked after. 

“You have a very nice place.” He told Ben with a smile, letting Ben take his blazer and hang it up. Ben led Hux further into his apartment where the ‘living room’ was. 

“Take a seat, I'll go get us some drinks.” Ben said with a smile. “Are you wanting something non-alcoholic?” The man asked, stopping in the doorway to look back at the redhead now sitting on his couch.

“I’m actually off my painkillers now.” Armitage spoke with a weak smile, happy he was now able to indulge again. “So something alcoholic would be amazing.” Armitage missed being able to sit down on a night and have a glass of whisky or wine while he read. The painkillers had barely taken the edge off for him, and he was happy to slowly start coming off of them. 

“Red wine ok?” The man asked and Hux nodded quickly before watching Ben disappear into the next room. Armitage sat on the couch, eyes looking around the room. They landed on a photo on the mantle, one depicting a family. A younger Ben was there, maybe around 20, his hair shorter than it is now, though certainly longer than most. The woman next to him looked a whole lot like Leia, the head of the school who had interviewed him for the job. 

Next to the two of them was an older man, who certainly had a look of Ben, and who Hux suspected was his father. And in the centre of the photo sat one of the hairiest dogs Hux had ever seen. 

His gaze travelled back to the doorway as Ben entered, two glasses of wine in his hands. He thanked the other man as the glass was handed to him, before Hux’s eyes returned to the photo.

“Is that your family?” Armitage asked curiously, pointing to the photo. Ben looked over before nodding with a small smile. He slowly sunk down into the couch beside Armitage, taking a small sip of his drink before speaking.

“Yeah, I was 18 there. I was still living with my mom and dad.” He explained to the redhead. Armitage listened to Ben as he spoke, wondering how the man's relationship was with his parents. Hux had not spoken to his own father in years, and good riddance too. 

“Your mom looks a hell of a lot like Leia.” Hux spoke, looking back to Ben as he chuckled in response. 

“Because my mom is Leia.” He spoke with a grin. Oh, now Hux felt like a fool. He looked back to Ben almost in shock, cheeks blushing slightly. No wonder he had not connected the dots, they hardly looked alike, and they didn't have the same last name. 

“Why didn't you tell me? I feel like an idiot now for not realising sooner.” Armitage scolded the other man playfully, a smile still lingering on his face. That’s when Hux took his first sip of the wine, a moment of pleasure coming over him at his first sip of alcohol in three months.

Ben laughed once more as Hux came out with that, shaking his head. “It didn't exactly come up in conversation.” He replied, smiling warmly now. “But it’s one of the reasons I showed you around your first day. What can I say, she thinks I’m very welcoming.” Ben spoke with a charming grin now.

Hux chuckled and shook his head gently, thought he couldn't deny that Ben had been very welcoming for him. Truth be told, he was very glad for Ben’s support the past few weeks, and he wanted the other man to know that when he got the chance. The English teacher looked back to the photo then, thinking for a moment before speaking.

“Your father doesn't happen to work in the school too, does he?” Armitage asked teasingly, but was just curious. He picked up on how Ben’s smile faltered for a moment, and Hux almost regretted asking. 

“No, my dad passed away about 5 years ago.” Ben spoke quietly, and Hux’s smile faded slightly. 

“I’m sorry, Ben. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories.” Armitage smoke softly, a sinking feeling in his gut now. Why did he have to open his big mouth? Ben shook his head at the other man.

“It’s alright. I’ve had a long time to process it. It’s certainly not as fresh as it used to be.” He reassured Hux. “When he first passed I really flew off the handle, I was lucky I had my mom to pull me back down to Earth and give me a job at the school.” Ben spoke honestly. Hux listened intently, taking any opportunity to learn more about Ben.

“Flew off the handle?” Hux asked in quiet surprise. The whole time he’d known Ben, the man had been calm and understanding, never lashing out once or even remotely raising his voice. 

“Yeah. I drank heavily and got into fights almost every night.” Ben said, clearly ashamed of his past actions. “I had so much built up anger. I was angry at my dad, myself, with life, it just all got too much.” The long haired man spoke. Armitage found himself watching Ben closely as he spoke, truly intrigued. 

“I never would have guessed.” Hux spoke softly. “I certainly pity whoever took you on in a fight.” Armitage teased with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood. Ben was built like a house and Hux had no doubt Ben could take on almost anyone. The other man let out a small chuckle at that, nodding back.

“I've given and taken my fair few punches, many of which I definitely deserved.” Ben spoke, sipping his wine once more. Hux watched as Ben did so, finding something strangely attractive about how Ben’s large hand wrapped around the fragile glass. 

“I’m not sure about that.” Armitage spoke, smiling once more. He couldn't picture Ben as a trouble maker, though he had not known the other all that long. “Though I don't know much about fighting.” He continued with a small chuckle. Ben raised an eyebrow at that, almost not believing Hux.

“I’ve had a broken nose enough times to know what one looks like, Armitage.” Ben spoke back, assuming the other had gotten his broken nose in a fight. Ben didn't know much about Hux, and the nerdy teacher didn't take him as much of a fighter, though he wouldn't doubt that Armitage could be feisty if he needed to be. 

When those words left Ben’s mouth, Armitage felt his smile slowly fade. Being reminded of what happened to him had caught him off guard, and it felt like the wind had been knocked out of him at that moment. Hux quickly averted his gaze away from Ben down, feeling a tightness form in his chest. Ben slowly became concerned at Hux’s reaction to his comment, clearly he’d said something wrong.

“I didn't mean anything by that, I’m sorry if I said something to upset you, Armitage.” Ben spoke softer now, looking to Hux for some kind of reaction. 

The redhead listened to Ben’s voice. This man, he was kind and genuine, and exactly what Hux needed in his life right now. Armitage leaned to the side, placing his glass of wine onto the side table before looking back to Ben. 

“I never told you about why I transferred here in the first place. I haven’t really spoken to anyone about it.” Armitage started nervously, hand moving to rub the back of his neck before continuing. “My home town has never been too accepting of same-sex relationships, and when students and parents began to find out that I was dating a man, complaints started rolling in to the school.” Hux spoke, keeping his eyes on his hands while he spoke.

Ben listened, sensing that this was very important to Hux and this was the other opening up to him. He already felt a pit in his gut as Armitage talked about how he was treated just because of who he dated, it infuriated Ben. 

“They couldn't fire me, because they knew damn well I’d file a lawsuit.” Hux continued. That was the fiery spark in Hux that Ben knew was there. He didn't doubt that Hux would take them down given the chance. 

“That didn't stop some disgruntled parents from taking action into their own hands.” Hux continued. The man fidgeted with his hands as he thought about his next words carefully. He hadn't talked about what had happened to him since he’d explained things to the cops. 

“I was attacked one night after school. I’d stayed late to grade some papers, and when I’d gone out to my car they had been waiting for me.” Hux spoke, eyes remaining downward. He could see his hands shaking slightly as he recalled the memories. “It was bad, really bad.” He breathed out.

“It seemed to last so long, but it couldn't have been more than five minuets.” Armitage explained. “Afterwards I just remember lying there, thinking that this was how I was going to die.” That was the first time Armitage had admitted that out-loud and he felt a pain in his chest. His vision started to blur with tears and the teacher shook his head. 

“I just wanted to be happy, Ben.” Hux spoke with a shaky voice, desperately trying to stop himself from releasing a sob. This was hard for him, to be able to be open like this with anyone, it wasn't as if he’d done this at all before. As a boy he’d been raised that emotions were for the weak willed, and never-mind how much Hux despised his father, that had always stuck with him. 

Hux didn't have much time to think as he was pulled close to Ben by two strong arms. Armitage hadn't been expecting the warm embrace, but relaxed into it almost immediately. 

“I’m so sorry, Armitage.” Ben’s words were gentle and calm, and Hux found himself closing his eyes and resting his head against the other chest. “It’s alright, I’ve got you.” 

Those words were enough to send Hux over the edge, and tears began to slide down his face. He’d been holding this in for months, not wanting to be weak, not wanting to let this break him, but who was he kidding. This had broken him the moment it had happened, it had shattered his trust in his job, in the people around him, and broke his outlook on everything. 

Armitage had to admit it, it had felt nice being able to finally get all of this off of his chest, to someone he genuinely trusted. He did trust Ben. Hux slowly pulled away from the other man, wiping the tears away from his face quickly. 

It all seemed to make sense to Ben now. Why he’d seen Hux in pain when he was picking up those books, why he was on painkillers, why he had a broken nose. 

“I’m sorry, Ben. I didn't mean to start a conversation like this, to get so emotional.” He spoke, feeling like a fool now in front of this man who he just wanted to be friends with, perhaps even more. Hux looked down to his hand to see that Ben had now taken it in his.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m here for you if you ever need me, that means being a shoulder to cry on, or just someone to listen.” Ben spoke genuinely, looking back to meet Hux’s eyes. “Have you ever spoken about this with anyone?” The tall man asked, to which Hux shook his head.

“Other than the police, no.” He answered. “I don’t have many close friends or family, and the ones I do have I didn't want to burden them with this. That’s not to say I don't consider you a friend, Ben, I didn't mean to tell you all of this.” Armitage tried to recover but let out a sigh.

“I considered therapy, but it’s not something I can afford right now. I’m living in a shitty apartment, can barely afford food, and I’m practically dragging myself along everyday.” He admitted. It was hard to say when he was struggling, but it felt easy to confide in Ben. The other man just watched as Hux spoke, feeling an overwhelming amount of empathy for the man's situation, and he only wanted to help. 

“Let me help you. I can’t promise to be a therapist or anything of the sorts, but I can be a good friend. You can come talk to me whenever you need. If you’re feeling stressed or overworked, come to me, I can smooth things out with Leia.” Ben assured Hux. “The last thing anyone wants is to see you working yourself into an early grave after you’ve been through a traumatic event.” 

Armitage looked back to Ben with wide eyes, surprised by the man's willingness to go out of his way to help Hux through this. “You’d do all of that for me?” Hux asked quietly and Ben nodded firmly. 

“Of course.” The dark haired man spoke softly before giving Armitage an encouraging smile. “And when it comes to food, I don’t want to see you going hungry-” Ben started before getting cut off by Armitage.

“No, Ben. I am not taking your money, that’s too much.” Hux protested calmly, shaking his head before the offer had even come out of Ben’s mouth. 

“Fine, but I’ll make sure you’re eaten well, even if that means I have to head out of school with you at dinner just to grab some food.” Ben told the other man, to which Hux raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh really?” He asked. “You mean like a date?” Hux continued teasingly, chuckling gently as he saw Ben blush before stuttering.

“I-I mean, if you would like it to be, I certainly wouldn't be opposed to that. I mean I would really like that actually, so yes.” Ben rambled out before rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Armitage found himself smiling back to the other man, now only feeling a warmness in his chest for Ben. 

“I would love to go on a date with you, Ben.” Hux spoke happily now, looking down to their hands once more. He wasn't sure how the night had ended up going this way, but Armitage was glad it had. He was glad he’d opened up to Ben. He watched as Ben’s face only brightened at Hux’s response and that crooked grin Armitage liked so much came back to the man’s face. 

“Well that's great!” Ben said excitedly, a pink blush still littering his cheeks. “How about Monday? Maybe I could even drive you on my bike if you’d be up for that? And the good thing is, all the kids will be at school, no one will see us together.” He reassured the other, almost as if he were scared Hux would back out. 

Armitage considered this for a moment. That is what happened before, he’d gone out on a date in public and he’d been spotted and outed by a student. But Ben was right, they weren't going to be stopped by a student if they went during their lunch break. Hux smiled and nodded to him. 

“Alright, that sounds nice.” Hux confirmed. “Although I’m not too sure about letting you drive us on your bike, I’ve seen how fast you go on that damn thing.” He said, half teasingly, half serious. Hux wouldn't admit it, but he had a small fear of motorbikes, and was very content with driving his car. Ben laughed gently at this, nudging the other man.

“Come on, I’ll be responsible, I promise.” Ben said with a charming grin before Hux finally caved with a sigh. 

“Fine, but you better bring me a helmet.” Hux agreed, a small ‘Yes!’ coming from Ben in response. Hux had to admit, seeing Ben all happy and excited like this only made his feelings for him even stronger. He truly liked Ben, and Hux hoped this would be the start of a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short story, any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
